borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Glitching crawmerax
Well im not intirely sure about anyone else but ive killed crawmerax in the glitch spots quite a few times (yes i have killed him legitimately a few times) and out of the blue someone (no names) called me something along the lines of a ahem " cock munching pussy ass retard " i think its fine as it is a glitch but its in the game and it works for me so i submit to all: Is it wrong in your opinion to glitch crawmerax? I think it's fair game to glitch him solo, but if your with a team it just takes the fun out of it. Also, he's dropped better loot for me while iv'e been in a team. DeviousVidrio 11:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) killed him solo without, but i had to rely alot on my "thinair cover/infirmary"Demonique 11:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I am a soldier and I only play solo.I tried to kill him without the glitch but after 7 hours I couldn't do it.If I was on a team or a Siren I wouldn't have used the glitch.It works for me so I use it.Apart from Craw I don't think that whoever called you like that has never used the armory glitch.Does someone has killed him playing solo and not being a Siren and how did you do it?Biomechanical13 11:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) You know, when you beat the game and all missions and have nothing else to do really, farming Crawmerax using the glitch is just fine. In fact, it's just fine anytime you want to do it. Who cares what someone else does - we all paid almost $100 for this and the DLC. I really don't care if you duplicate or modify or farm New Haven...anymore than I care if your having a bad-hair day, whatever. People exploit anything they can and you know what? When I have put hundreds of hours into an awesome game like Borderlands, maxed my skills, earned all the trophies, completed every single mission (and with multiple characters) and am looking to still enjoy the experience, it's all AOK. I feel like if there is a door open to exploit and get gear, GO FOR IT! Take 2 is so jazzed that people are doing this, and still spending HOURS at it. Also, I play solo, and so this is the best way for me to actually take-it-down without feeling like it is a total waste of my time. Just my 2 cents. Sisiutl So I'm a 61 Siren and joined a game that was farming Crawmerax with a 61 Siren, 28 Soldier, and 48 Hunter. I was pretty much the only one doing any damage and the 2 lower level people didnt even take the lift up with us. SO this other Siren had the nerve to call me a 'noob' cause I was using the glitch spot. He pretty much stated that only Hunters, Soldiers and Beserkers are allowed to use the glitch and Sirens arent supposed to. Thats so dumb how people think that. I guess I am a noob for framing the armory too. I just had to share my experience with my fellow Borderlanders..."Wrecked" Just putting this out there. I personally think that spot was intentionally put in the game. Rather than a programming glitch, I think it was an intentional little exploit Gearbox left for people to find so that soloing the ultimate broken boss wouldn't be impossible. Think about it. Crawmerax seems to have been designed to be fought with a full team, but what about the people that don't/can't play online with other people? Are they just supposed to forget about it and never actually beat him? That little spot makes it possible to take him on by oneself. While I'm at it, I'll also mention that I think the Armory "glitch" was also intentional. It seems too perfectly placed to be accidental. AlexanderBlackX 21:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to throw in that it isnt impossible to do it alone, but the best is two people, Me (lvl 61 berserker) and my friend (lvl 61 Soldier) did it together in about an hour. i have the skill which gives the absurdly long bleed out time and we just used my ability to never die, three shotguns (explosive, acid, and fire) and just took turns nabbing his attention. its not really hard at all its just time consuming. its impossible to do without being downed, you might even need to respawn, but it really just takes patience Correction to my previous statement: Seems impossible to solo with a character that doesn't have a skill that allows them to narrowly escape death or extend the amount of time it takes for them to die. Hunters are at a major loss. AlexanderBlackX 03:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC)